


Dragon Hymn (Sad, Hopeful)

by emokid6969



Series: Poems on a Fragment [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Love, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emokid6969/pseuds/emokid6969
Series: Poems on a Fragment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078118





	Dragon Hymn (Sad, Hopeful)

I gave you my dignity

you gave me your pride

you gave me your pride

you gave me your pride

and though I have fallen

I need you inside

I need you inside

I need you inside

live with me, lover

like dragons again

like dragons again

like dragons again

prize me and keep me

your lover, your friend

your lover, your friend

your lover, your friend

>^.^<~


End file.
